


353 days

by Ab0019



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Mike called El everyday for 353 days.This is a full account of each day.(Updates daily, usually from 7:30 am- 12:00 pm EST, but don’t quote me on that)





	1. Day 1

_Hey El,_

_..._

_You’ve been gone for one day, and I just want to know that you’re out there._

_..._

_I promise, we won’t turn you back to the bad men._

_You’ve just got to let us know that you’re out there._

_..._

_Please?_


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support last chapter! I’ve been playing around with this idea for ages, and finally decided I should take a crack at it! 😊

_Hey El.._

_It’s Day 2 now._

_..._

_The bad men finally left my house, though I’m convinced they’ve bugged the place.._

_..._

_Mom tried to cheer Nancy and I up today by getting Chinese for dinner._

_You would have enjoyed it, especially the chicken._

_..._

_How about when I see you again, we can get some Chinese? Just the two of us._

_..._

_Unless you’d prefer to have it with the party, it’s all up to you._

_..._

_Just... respond to me._

_..._

_I miss you._

_..._

_Bye, El._


	3. Day 3

_It’s been 3 Days without you, El._

_..._

_Mom made me go back to school today, though I really wasn’t feeling it._

_Not even AV Club seemed appealing._

_..._

_Mr. Clark asked how you were doing, considering you’d only been there the one day._

_I told him you went back to Sweden._

_..._

_If I’m being honest, I’d prefer if you were in Sweden, because at least then I’d know you’d be safe._

_..._

_You know, maybe you are._

_Yeah, Sweden. Land of.._

_..._

_Actually, I don’t know what Sweden is known for._

_..._

_We’ll have to look that up when you get back._

_..._

_Just, El, if you’re out there, please tell me._

_..._

_Good bye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up and Sweden is known for IKEA, Meat balls, and ABBA.
> 
> Seems legit


	4. Day 4

_Hey El, it’s Day 4._

_..._

_Will was discharged from the hospital with only minor injuries and malnutrition._

_..._

_It’s nice, knowing that he’ll finally be okay._

_..._

_I mean, if he can survive The Upsidedown, imagine what you can do with your Telekinesis._

_..._

_Of course, that’s not to say Will isn’t powerful or anything.._

_I’m just saying if put against each other, you would totally win._

_..._

_That is, of course, unless he had some secret power no one knew about._

_..._

_Or maybe he developed one in The Upsidedown?_

_Ms. Byers did say the living conditions were putrid._

_..._

_I don’t know, maybe I’ll ask him next time I see him if he can move things with his mind, like you._

_..._

_Until next time.._


	5. Day 5

_So it’s officially day 5._

_..._

_I got to see Will today._

_He seems to be doing a lot better._

_..._

_I asked him if he had any super powers, like you._

_..._

_He said he doesn’t._

_..._

_That’s alright, because that at least means he won’t have the lab after him to control him, like you did._

_..._

_Speaking of the lab,_

_..._

_You we’re number 11, meaning there was atleast 10 more experiments in front of you._

_..._

_Did you.._

_Know any of them?_

_..._

_Ever meet any of them?_

_..._

_..._

_You know what, nevermind, that doesn’t matter._

_..._

_Just please answer me._

_..._

_Bye._


	6. Day 6

_I haven’t seen you in 6 days, El._

_..._

_It’s.. Hard without you._

_..._

_I don’t know how I did it before, without you._

_..._

_I don’t know, it just seems like a part of me is missing now that you’re gone._

_..._

_You’re the only thing I can really think about it anymore.._

_..._

_Mom and Dad are mad at me because I failed my first test because all I could think about was you, and whether or not you were doing okay._

_..._

Dustin: Mike? What are you doing on this line?

Mike: Sorry, I was just trying to contact Will, see if he needed any help.

Dustin: Oh, okay..

Mike: Yeah.

Dustin: Just be more careful next time.

Mike: Okay.

Dustin: Bye.

Mike: Bye.


	7. Day 7

_Hey El, it’s officially been 1 week since I last saw you._

_..._

_While a part of me wants to hope that even if you aren’t out of The Upsidedown and still striving for a way out.._

_*Sniff* God, I just hope you’re okay._

_I miss you so much and still can’t seem to come to the realization you’re gone and likely won’t come back._

_..._

_It’s just that I always feel like you’re here, and listening, and next to me-_

_But you never are and it pains me to know that._

_..._

_Just.. please El, let me know where you are._

_..._

_Will barely survived one week uninjured, I don’t even want to know what condition you’re in now._

_..._

_Please tell me your ok-_


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Forgetting the name of one Stranger Things most important communication devices? Never.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Just be happy I have the sanity to translate this everyday)

_Hey El, sorry about yesterday._

_My Walkie talkie died and I had to go get a new one._

_..._

_Did I mention it’s Day 8?_

_’Cause it is._

_It’s been 8 days since I last saw you.._

_..._

_Mom wanted to take down the blanket fort today, but I didn’t let her._

_..._

_She said I’ve been acting strange recently, like I’m not the same person I used to be._

_..._

_*scoff* It’s not my fault she and dad put their trusts in the lab that took you away and did cruel experiments on you._

_..._

_But they wouldn’t understand._

_..._

_They never do._

_..._

_..._

_Bye, El._


	9. Day 9

_Hey El, it’s Day 9._

_..._

_I’m worried about Will, he’s been acting weird lately._

_..._

_Sure, I understand that he just got back from another dimension, but he seems really off._

_..._

_He says he’s fine, but I don’t know.._

_..._

_Bye El._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone takes this as Byler, please don’t. It’s not that I’m against the ship, it’s just that I’m making it so Mike is worried about Will, all still while searching for Eleven/El/Jane...


	10. Day 10

_Hey El, it’s Day 10._

_..._

_I’d firstly like to apologize for the recent calls being so sad and corrupt._

_I know hearing about a bunch of sad stuff probably isn’t what you’d want to hear while you’re trying to escape.._

_..._

_Wherever you are._

_..._

_On a better note, The Party and had our first D &D match since Will disappeared._

_..._

_While we didn’t quite win, it was nice to finally have the party back and happy again._

_..._

_I just wish you could be here too._

_..._

_Bye, El._


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was later than usual, I’m still recovering from taking 4 tests within 5 periods

Hey _El._

_It’s Day 11._

_..._

_*Snickers* I shouldn’t be finding that fact the you, 11, have been gone for 11 days, funny._

_..._

_You know, maybe because you’ve been gone for 11 days, and your name is 11, you’ll come back today._

_..._

_That would be great._

_..._

_We can make Eggo cakes and do whatever you want._

_..._

_You just have to come back first._

_..._

_..._

_I’ll be waiting in the blanket fort, in case you do decide to come back._

_..._

_Goodbye, El._

_*click*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Goodbye, Mike._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens ;)


	12. Day 12

_Hey El, I haven’t seen you in 12 days._

_..._

_Yesterday Nancy noticed I was waiting in the blanket fort, and eventually came and sat with me._

_..._

_..._

_She’s not mad._

_..._

_She doesn’t care that you took her dress._

_..._

_She said that once you came back, you and her could play dress up and wear whatever dresses you want._

_..._

_You could put on the makeup that made you look pretty.._

_Of course, that’s not to say your not always pretty.._

_..._

_I’m just saying with makeup, you look especially pretty._

_..._

_Nancy’s really good with makeup._

_Maybe if you come back in time, you could get her to do your makeup._

_..._

_Yeah.._

_..._

_Just the two of us.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Until next time, El._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts to keep this story going, please feel free to comment them. I’ve hit a massive writers block and it’s not fun :(


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a HUGE thanks to TheSnarkKnight, (Sorry if I got your username wrong :/) your comments absolutely made my day and gave me the kick I needed to write today’s chapter! ❤️❤️❤️

_Hey El,_

_It’s Day 13._

_..._

_It was Dustin’s birthday today._

_..._

_I got him a fancy D &D volume book, and we had cake and pizza._

_..._

_Though I suppose you don’t know what any of those are.._

_..._

_Well, cake is like and Eggo, except it’s larger, and sweeter, and you put this sticky, colored, sweet stuff called frosting and sometimes even little sticks of sugar called sprinkles on top._

_..._

_As for pizza, think the left-over spaghetti I gave you that one day._

_Its like that, except the noodles are rolled into a giant circle, and the sauce is spread on top, and a bunch of cheese is put on top, and then these little circles of meat called pepperoni is put on top._

_..._

_..._

_I guess that’s just another thing I’ll have to take you to go try when you come back.._

_..._

_Goodbye, Eleven._


	14. Day 14

_Hey El,_

_It’s been 2 weeks without you._

_..._

_..._

_My dad took me to a gun show today._

_..._

_It was weird._

_They had a bunch of guns for sale, but they also had objects to shoot at, like clay pigeons and industrial cork-boards._

_It was really loud and there was a lot of people buying different types of guns and pistols._

_If I’m honest, I’m not even sure why it’s so easy to buy guns in Hawkins._

_Sure, I understand we have large thickets that a great for hunting.._

_But they’re just so dangerous._

_Dangerous enough to require a law.._

_..._

_I don’t know, they’ll probably put one in place eventually._

_..._

_Anyway, a gun show is not on of the places I will be taking you._

_..._

_Bye, El._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I felt especially annoyed with America’s lack of gun control laws today, and also felt like Ted Wheeler would go to gun shows.
> 
> Yeah.


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may or may not be based on an interaction I had with my English teacher yesterday.
> 
> Mr. B, you never did tell me what you were adjusting.

_Hey El, it’s Day 15._

_..._

_Not much happened today, nothing notable atleast._

_..._

_My ELA teacher looked at me dead in the eye and said “We’re changing something today.”_

_..._

_That of course gave me anxiety because I didn’t know what he was talking about, or if this meant I had to go somewhere.._

_..._

_I never did find out what he meant._

_..._

_On another note, The Party and I caught Will in the bathroom vomiting._

_It’s weird though because nothing.. came out? Or if I did I sunk to the bottom real quick, as the water was so clear.._

_..._

_I don’t know, He just begged us not to tell his mom or Jonathan, and he swore that he was getting better._

_..._

_Whatever that means, I’d assume that now that he’s out of The Upsidedown he’d be fine and that would be the end of it all._

_..._

_Bye El._


	16. Day 16

_Hey El, hits officially been 16 days without you._

_..._

_Will seemed to be better today, though that’s not really so say much._

_..._

_I think he was.. mad? at me, Dustin, and Lucas for confronting him about why he was puking yesterday._

_I don’t know, I just want to know what’s happening with him so I know he’s all right.._

_..._

_Anyway, I had to do one of the cruelest tortu-_

_..._

_I should probably re-word that, considering what you’ve been through.._

_..._

_I had to partake in what I consider to be an extremely tedious task unworthy of my participation._

_Sure._

_..._

_It’s this stupid thing called the Pacer Test made by a university and Canada last year._

_Basically you run across your gym trying to beat a bunch of beeping noises, which increase .5 every minute._

_..._

_In the end, you try to get the highest number of run across the gym.._

_I hated it._

_It makes your body so sore and the beeping noises are so unpleasant._

_..._

_But anyway, that was my day._

_How about you?_

_._

_._

_._

_I was actually kind of hoping you’d respond that time.._

_Bye, El._


End file.
